What goes on in Rivendell?
by Eclaire Heartilly
Summary: Arwen and Estel meet in the trees...you know the rest! A bit of Fluff! My first fanfic so please Read and Review!
1. A Meeting With a Mischievous Sheelf

Disclaimer~None of the characters belong to me! All belong to J.R.R Tolkien, great man. Meiko belongs to the author of Marmalade Boy.  
  
"Tinuviel! Tinuviel!" the 20 year-old Estel cried as he saw a fair maiden gracefully walk though the lovely Imladris woods. The maiden stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. He gasped as he saw her divine-self walking towards him, smiling. An ethereal light seemed to be surrounding her.  
  
"Why do you call me by that name, dear Ranger of the North?" the elf-maiden asked politely as Estel kissed her hand. She saw his Ranger garb and smiled.  
  
"My lady, I thought you were Luthien herself. Never have I seen such a beautiful maiden and so I thought it had to be a dream..." he answered smiling at her. At that she laughed and blushed at the same time before she said, "I'm Arwen Undomiel or Evenstar if you want, daughter of Lord Elrond. You are?"  
  
"Estel was my name given by your father. I am now Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he answered her. He avoided her gaze and just watched the grass beneath them. She was eyeing him curiously, for never had she seen such a handsome mortal. He was young and looked fair. His face was mature despite his youthful age. Stubble of a beard had even appeared. He was everything she wanted in a man.  
  
"Estel? Is something wrong?" she asked as he continued to stare at the ground. He slowly lifted his head to look into those crystalline blue eyes of hers. Blood pulsated through him and his heart was beating very fast. From that moment on, he knew he had fallen in love with the daughter of Elrond, but little did he know that Arwen Undomiel had also the same feelings for him. She continued to stare in his eyes. She, like her father, could read the hearts of men. In his heart and soul, despite it was their first meeting; she saw his love for her. She was stunned and pleased at the same time. She reached up and stroked his wavy brownish-blond hair lovingly, admiring the beauty of it. Her other hand lay on his broad and strong shoulder.  
  
"Arwen!" somebody called to her. She stopped her action immediately and watched as her best friend Meiko ran over to her. The other elf maiden came to a halt beside her.  
  
"Mae gouvannen, Meiko!" Arwen greeted.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Arwen. Oh, who's this?" she asked Arwen as she spotted the charming man beside her best friend.  
  
"Just someone I met now," Arwen replied with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Well, are you going to present him to me or are you just going to keep him for yourself?" Meiko whispered in Arwen's ear. Arwen flushed and playfully shoved Meiko and hissed, "Meiko!"  
  
"Just joking, Arwen! So?" Meiko apologized.  
  
"Yes, Meiko this is Estel. Estel, this is Meiko," Arwen introduced them to each other. Estel bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Meiko! I'm starting to think that all of Lady Arwen's friends are the fairest maidens I've ever came across," Estel said. Meiko naturally flushed into a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Estel. I suppose I shall leave you two to continue your night time stroll," Meiko suggested immediately with a comprehensive grin on her still very red face.  
  
"Wait, perhaps you could tell my father that I'm making a new bow for Legolas' anniversary. You know what my father will do if he found out what I was doing now this late at night," Arwen demanded her friend. Meiko nodded and fell out of sight.  
  
"So, my Ranger, tell me more about you," Arwen insisted as she on the lush grass near the pond. He sat beside her, leaning sideways on one arm. He was silent, gazing into her radiant eyes. She was gorgeous; there was no other word to describe the elf-maiden in front of him. Smiling, he began his life story and many stories of his perilous missions.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough for tonight. I'm getting a bit weary." Arwen interrupted.  
  
"Would you like to escort me back to my room, Estel? If it's not too much trouble of course!" Arwen asked him, appreciating his company. She somehow felt more comfortable with him more than any other Man or Elf, not even Legolas!  
  
"Of course, Lady," he wrapped a strong arm around hers and the two walked back to Rivendell.  
  
Outside Arwen's room,  
  
Estel bowed, "An honour to be in your company, dear Lady. Surely, I didn't feel worthy of your presence."  
  
"But you are worthy, Estel! More worthy than any other! And in the name of the Valar, call me Arwen!" Arwen retorted. Her face was vexed at his statement. She thought he had enjoyed having her by his side! If it displeased him so much, then she could have very well left with Meiko!  
  
"It's not like that at all, Arwen!" Estel defended himself. "You misunderstand me!"  
  
"Then tell me about your feelings for me, Estel," Arwen requested in a peaceful tone. She smiled a bit, knowing that she could be persuasive, very persuasive. However, when he refused and blushed, Arwen frowned.  
  
"Kiss me Estel," Arwen ordered, a smile playing at her lips. "W-What?!?" Estel exclaimed loudly.  
  
"I said to kiss me, Estel," Arwen repeated mischievously.  
  
"Arwen, you know I cannot! I am a Man and you are elf kind! This is forbidden! As much as we have feelings for each other, we cannot," Estel finished.  
  
"Oh, so the brave Ranger has fallen to my beauty? And it appears I have fallen into his deadly ensnare," Arwen continued, still in that same playful voice.  
  
"Arwen...Please. I told you once that we cannot and now I tell you –,"Estel stopped as Arwen brought his lips to hers and stuck her tongue in his open mouth. He didn't protest but merely replied with his own tongue. Both were actually very much enjoying their first kiss until...  
  
Okay, I know this is bad but please review to help me make it better? Should I add more fluff? 


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...That is not the path the Valar chose for me, lol. Damn them...lol  
  
"Well...what do we have here?" a voice mocked. Arwen and Aragorn literally jumped out of their skins. With, her keen Elven senses, Arwen immediately found and identified the speaker.  
  
"Elladan! You...you! How dare you?!?" she shrieked as Elladan popped out from a corner of her room.  
  
"Speaking of daring, little sister. ARAGORN!!! How dare you touch my sister! You foul villain! I actually called you brother!" Elladan scowled Estel and started advancing menacingly, one hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Now, now, be reasonable Elladan. It was just a mistake...you misunderstand!" Aragorn stuttered as he backed away slowly from his red-faced foster brother.  
  
"Elladan! Stop this at ONCE!!! You're acting insane! I asked him to give me a kiss because I lo-," Arwen argued as she strode in front of Estel, shielding him from her brother. She was interrupted.  
  
"What in Durin's Bane is going on here?!?" Elrond cried as he paced in the room with Elrohir and Gilrean.  
  
"Sorry, father. Arwen and Estel—" Elladan started but Arwen shot him a murderous look. "Just had a small disagreement," Elladan continued before Arwen could interrupt.  
  
"Well, that's certainly unusual!" Elrohir laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and I tried to separate the two before it got too INTENSE..." Elladan continued.  
  
"Oh, is this so, Arwen and Estel? I hope you will resolve your conflict as soon as possible because I have a great surprise for all of us at tomorrow's banquet. Gandalf will be there as well as most of the Northern Rangers. So, Elladan, I'm glad you interfered-," Elrond tried to finish but Elladan cut him off.  
  
"So am I father...so am I..." Elladan muttered and left with Elrohir, Gilrean and his now amused and suspicious father, all the while shooting warning glances at his sister and foster brother.  
  
As soon as the company was out of sight, Arwen and Aragorn burst out into laughter.  
  
"So shall we resolve this conflict, Estel?" Arwen asked in a low, wanting voice.  
  
"As you wish, sweet lady of my heart," Aragorn said as he leaned in to steal her breath once more. The following morning, Aragorn woke up, still doubting if he had dreamed of kissing Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond. However, when he arrived for breakfast, Arwen was smiling at him and kissed him on the cheek, which automatically wiped out all doubts.  
  
"Had a good night, Estel?" Arwen asked as they sat across each other.  
  
"Yes, a very good night," he blurted out, mesmerized by her beauty and grace. He was completely out of words so he just continued gazing into her radiant eyes.  
  
Elrond watched Estel for a few moments and now understood completely. He then turned to Gilrean who was blushing and giggling at the same time. He scowled immediately but then sighed and returned to his toast while making a mental note to have a little chat with Estel sooner or later.  
  
So how did you guys like it??? R&R please!!! Should I continue? I mean I do have lots of other stuff to do...I want to know if it's worth it... 


End file.
